


Make a Will (Not a fic, just a PSA)

by noadventureshere



Category: All - Fandom
Genre: Public Service Announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noadventureshere/pseuds/noadventureshere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wills are for Artists too</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a Will (Not a fic, just a PSA)

Super important. Big thanks to Neil Gaiman for getting the word out.

This should apply to all FanFiction writers too. Get on it people.

Remember, the leading cause of death, is life. We won't get out of this one alive.

 

Please visit Neil Gaiman's website for more information. http://journal.neilgaiman.com/2006/10/important-and-pass-it-on.html 

The information provided is pretty US and UK specific. But please think about it!


End file.
